Gigelo
by ElleGal
Summary: After being kicked out and have no place to stay. You Find yourself moving in with a older man named Kakashi, whom that happens to be a Gigelo. Just when you thought your life was troublesome before. The man brings a whole new set of issues to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! So...I have been having this idea for a story in my head for a while. I had told an author about it and she agreed to write it out as Rock Lee (My fav character) as lead character, but I think it went in hiatus or something. I decided to finally give a wack at it, change the concept around and also write it out my way. My readers already know how I _do_ my stories. LOL! So my Lee won't be the main character. *winks*

Sorry for bad grammer and crap.

I don't own Naruto.

-Story begins-Story begins-

"Thank, God. I am finally home," you gave off a tired smile as you stood in front of your loud sorority home, "I can't wait to take a shower and get into bed." You started to make your way up the freshy cut lawn of the cozy, old fashioned home. After entering the noisy residence, you were greeted by a couple of your housemates sitting down on the wide staircase arguing yet again.

"Dammit, Saane! Are you fucking blind?" One girl yelled at her best friend of the house.

"No, Kitoku! But I am starting think you clearly are! If you seriously think that that pasty ass Edward looks better than my Jacob." She rolled her eyes for emphasis.

You've known Kitoku and Saane for going on three years now, since you started your freshmen year at KSU. Those two were practically stuck at the hip, but always bickering and arguing about any and everything. Most of the time they always ended up letting you decide who was wrong and who was right in these disagreements. Like you, they are also natives of the Lightning Nation. Both coming here to get a different view of the world, meet new people, while recieving a good education at one of the best universities the Fire Nation. Your family moved from Cloud City and has been living in Konoha since your Sophmore year of high school.

"There you are!" Kitoku called out as she stood up from the staircase. "I need you to set this girl straight, Y/N." (Your Name)

"Uhhh, sure...and hello to you, too. Hey, Saane," you laughed lightly, as you dropped your retro-style paper boy bag from your shoulder to let it hang in your hands.

"Hey," She greeted quickly before continuing, "So anyways, get ready to be told, Kitoku," Saane followed her friends previous actions, now standing along side her, too. "Who is hotter..."

"Edward or Jacob?" Kitoku finished the sentence as she stared you down, hand on her hip.

You started laughing at the silly question, but it quickly died out. After looking at your friend's deadpanned expressions, you figured they weren't joking. It was a serious question.

Unlike other young, raging hormonal females you weren't involved in the long-lived epic battle of whose better vampires or werewolves. And you _definitely_ weren't on Team Edward or Team Jacob. _Fuck them both, and their idiotic love triangle involving a less-than, mildy attractive girl, _is what you often thought most of the time, when it came to that topic. The Chick was hardly worth fighting over...and if there was a hot chick worth fighting for, you would know since you are, infact, a proud and open lesbian. Trust and believe, Bella wasn't worth going through the trouble for.

"Uhhhh...Jacob?" You finally answered.

"Boom! In your face!" Saane started laughing out loud, in her victory.

You sported a playful frown at your other friend. "Sorry, Kit."

The girl folded her arms obviously hurt by your _betrayal_. "You're obviously blind, too."

You laughed at her remark and shrugged, all while smiling.

"No, Kit, you're _obviously_ the only one here with bad taste." Saane added.

"Like Y/N would know anything about hot guys. She is clearly into eating the _box_."

"Hey!" You said in a mock offcence, then laughed. "Anyway, yall. I am going to bed. Talk to yall in the morning."

"See ya!" The two nearly shouted as you made your way up the stairs.

Dragging your feet tiredly down the hall you spotted the last person you wanted to see. _Sakura Haruno._ There she was giggling and gossiping outside her room with some of the other roommates of the house and you caught her attention.

_Just look forward and ignore her. _

Those words you repeated over and over in your head as your feet continue to descend. The two of you had it out for eachother since you started at KSU. You don't know what the pink heifer had against you, but she was always fucking with you and causing a senseless confrontation. You were never the one to stand down and let someone walk all over you. Oh, no, no, no...when you were feeling pushed, you'd always push back. If not, harder.

As of late, things have been getting a little carried away since the _beef _between you two had started. In the past it had been a painless rolling of the eyes and sassy remarks back and forth. But as of late, it had escalated to physical contact like a flicking of the forehead or shoving. The number one rule set by the head of the sorority is absolutely no fighting or doing bodily harm to another housemate. By doing so would result automatic termination of your residency there. Being kicked out of your 'home' was the last thing you needed or wanted. So you tried your hardest to ignore the pink demon.

"Ahh, look at what the cat dragged in." Sakura smirked.

"Bitch, not tonight. I'm tired." Your responce complimented by flipping the girl off as you walked past her room.

"Yeah, whatever, carpetmuncher." Her friends giggled at her remark.

Choosing to ignore the rude responce along with the constant snickers behind your back, you entered your room and closed the door.

"That _thing_ is going to be the death of me one day, I swear."

Dropping your things in the middle of your room. You grabbed your hygiene basket, filled with everything you needed for your shower, along with a towel. "Only one more year here and I am gone from this nightmare."

Exiting your room, passing the pack of grinning hyenas once again, you finally made it to a unoccupied bathroom to freshen up before going to bed.

After taking a couple moments to brush your teeth, you turned the hot water on causing the room to steam instantly. Stripping yourself naked and immersed yourself under the water. Once assuring that your wild yet _beautiful_, tightly curled, lime green tresses were drenched, you reached over to grabbed your shampoo. Blindly, you start pouring it on your hair and massaging the cleansing agent throughout it. A couple mins past before washing the suds out and continuing by applying your conditioner.

Soon after getting cleaned up, you rinsed your hair out, hopped out of the shower and wiped the water out of your eyes with your towel before wrapping it around yourself.

"Damn, that felt good," Using the palm of your hand, you wiped a the steamy mirror down and paused. "What the hell?" Disbelieve shrouded in your tone. Wiping the mirror to get a clearer view of yourself, you screamed bloody murder.

Thrashing the door open you looked out into an now empty hall. You stalked your way over, only in your small towel, and barged into Sakura's room. It was empty. The quest continued into other people's room. _Where is she? _

"Sakura, where are you? You stupid ass bitch!" You shouted out loud throughout the house as you went downstairs and peaked into the living room that were occuppied by bodies. But none were of the person you were looking for. _The kitchen. _

Pushing the swingflex door and entering the kitchen, you found her standing by the counter reading the latest People magazine. "What have you done to me?" you screeched!

Sakura turned around and smiled innocently, "Oh, what do you mean by th-", she then gave a mock gasp, "What happen to your hair?"

Those bright lime green wild curls of yours were now a blotchy, dull stained blue hue. It reminded her of a fucking mermaid.

You walked up and invaded Sakura's personal space, "Don't try to act stupid, slut. You know what you did." you hissed.

Not bothering to hide her shit eating grin, Sakura shrugged, "Yeah, I may or may not have put some food coloring in your shampoo," She inched her face closer to yours, "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

You sucked your teeth and closed your eyes. Trying to will yourself to count to ten and not snatch this girl up her hair and proceed to whoop her ass.

"That's it, you stringy, pink haired bitch!"

Deciding against being a bigger person for once, you grabbed her up by her hair and used all your strength to swing that girl across the kitchen floor. She slid into the legs of the dining room table, the force causing the table shift and decorations to fall off of it.

"I am gonna make you wished you never laid eyes on me, hoe." You yelled in anger, feeling your fist connect with her eye, the back of her head bounced against the wood flooring. Fuck hair pulling and cat scratching like most pseudo-fights between girls were. You had a mission and that was to make sure Sakura got through her head to never mess with you again.

You started punching and stomping on any open area on Sakura's body, that her hands were failing to protect. Sakura screamed as the onslaught continued on her. Another punch landing clean across mouth, she knew you busted her lip. For what felt like hours to her, were only mere seconds of you beating on the shady girl.

Sensing the ruckus in the house, the kitchen flooded with the fellow roommates of the house. Some of the girls were laughing at the scene, while others yelled out amongst themselves about a way to seperate you two.

"Y/N! Stop, calm down," you felt someone wrap their arms around your waist and pull, "She's not worth it!" It was Saane.

Trying to grab ahold of your hands, Kitoku aided in pulling you away from Sakura,"She's right, you've done enough. You clearly made a point!"

Breathing hard, you let your friends pull you away from that pile of dun on the floor. Sometime when this issue is resolved, you are sure that in the back of your mind you will be thanking them. Because if they didn't jump in, you were seriously going to hurt that girl.

"Sakura, are you okay?" One of her friends crouched down and help her sit up. All she got in reply was a hysterical cry from the beaten girl, that was trying to form words while crying.

"You lucky they stopped me before I really decided to tear your ass up!" you shouted in rage towards Sakura. Not thinking clearly at all in the heat of the moment. The girl finally drove you to _snap_ and attack her. Common sense was far thrown out the window.

"What is going on here?" Everyone stopped, the room grew quiet. Only noise that echoed the room was of Sakura's pathetic sobs. The head of the house was staring back and forth between you two. Disappointment written clear as day on her face. The expression was pointingly made towards you. "I don't even want to hear it right now. But one thing that will be done is you cleaning up this mess up now, and us meeting in the common room tomorrow morning, Y/N."

There was no room for argument. She made that very clear, all you could do was quietly nod your head. Your tan hands holding up your loosen towel.

The head left the kitchen alongside a few girls helping Sakura up to her room, by her command. Slowly, the rest of the kitchen became less and less crowded. Bodies were leaving til it ended up only being you and your two friends.

Kitoku and Saane watched, silently, as you grabbed a broom and begin to sweep up broking pieces of glass with caution. In fear that your bare feet won't step on a piece.

Without saying a word, they started moving the table back in place together, helping you out in the clean up. They knew it wasn't the time to try and question you about what happen.

The sight of your tense naked back and slight tremor of your arms said it all. _Not now, guys. _What they didn't see was the light tears falling from your eyes.

Tears of anger...maybe? Regret...? It was uncertain at the moment. All you knew was that tomorrow would bring a certain change in your life. That you were sure of.

-Break-Break-Break-

"So let me get this straight? You lose your housing over a fight that was clearly Sakura's fault?" A self-proclaimed blonde bombshell questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, Ino." You respondly bitterly towards one of your best friends, who handed you another brown box, filled with your possessions, to put into the back of the Nissan Murano.

"That is a bunch of horse shit. She is the one that should be getting kicked out. She started it!" She yelled.

"Ino, for the hundred time, I put my hands on her first, which is against the rules. Strictly forbidden in the house." You responded back in a annoyed tone, not because of the girl, but for having to repeat yourself over in over.

"Well, I hope you got some hits in for me. That bitch deserved everything she got to her plus more. I have been wanting to kick her ass since second year." Ino growled out, expression no sympathy towards her old friend.

Ino and Sakura met first year at K.U. and totally hit it off. Whereas upon you meeting Sakura, things went down hill quickly. But you never stopped Ino from being friends with the girl. That was selfish and childish. Traits Ino sometimes expresses towards you. Before sophmore year begun, the two friends suddenly stopped talking. Reasons Ino would never tell you, even when asked of her.

You laughed out loud at your friend's attempt to soften lighten the situation, "You already know I whooped her ass...she lucky I only had a towel on, or she really would of been in trouble."

"That's my girl!" Ino said, approvingly.

"Y/N! I expect that potty talk from Ino, but not you." Your other best friend, who was a senior at K.U., closed the door to his grey vehicle and put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Relax, Lee. Let her live." Ino stuck her tongue out and grinned.

You gave a faux frown and pouted. "I am sorry, Lee."

The man with the thick eyebrows and glossy black hair smiled. "Fine, I forgive you, but no more trash talk around Neji and me when we get home, missy."

"Roger that, _captain_." You laughed out.

It's been three days since your fight with Sakura. Which ended up in you being kicked out of the sorority. Did it surprise you-no. Nor did it anyone else really. Saane and Kitoku were crushed when you broke the news of moving out. The girls grown close to you. You haven't seen Sakura since the incident...which was a good thing because you might've hauled off and hit her again for getting you kicked. In a way, Sakura won the battle...she made you finally lose your cool and got you out of the house, permanately. But you knew the war sure in hell wasn't over. Revenge was never the route you chose to take towards people, but in this case when it comes to Sakura; the gloves are off and you vow to have it.

Lee, whom you met at K.U. and grown extremely close with, allowed to let you stay with him and his boyfriend Neji, til you get back up on your feet and find a new place to stay at. Lee insisted it was okay to move in with them, but you didn't want to intrude on the happy couple's living arrangement. In the back of your mind you felt the only reason Neji agreed to let you stay with them was because of Lee. He would do anything for Lee. It wasn't that the man didn't like you-quite the opposite. He rather enjoyed your company, it was just that the Hyuga was a private person and liked his space.

Closing the trunk, Ino looked at you,"You know you don't have to waste your money on spending rent every month at some brokedown place, when you can move in with Chouji and Me," she opened the a backseat door and got in the car.

Lee and you followed her actions, "Aww, that is very sweet of you, Ino." he said as he started the ignition up and pulled off.

"No, Ino...I don't think that would be a good idea either," you said distantly, as you looked out of the passenger window, avoiding the thought. That would be a whole new can of worms opening up by doing that. You _knew_ it and Ino _did_ too. She can be so selfish at times. "But thanks anyways."

"Fine, I was only trying to help my _best friend_, geez."

You didn't respond, only gave her a knowing look in the rear view mirror. She gave you a twisted smirked and winked back towards you. You shook her head.

That is it for this chapter. Hope yall find it a bit interesting. hehe. I will update soon. I will continue to use "Y/N" aka your name in the story, til I get another Snitch on here that likes playing Fanfic Police and report me. Like a punk would only do. LOL!

til next time,

Elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I run on that CP time. LMAO! Don't know the term, look it up at urban dictionary. **

**Again, sorry for grammar and spelling errors! :D**

"Good morning, Y/n."

"Morning, Neji..." Lee said sleepily rubbing your eyes as he walked towards the kitchen counter, where his boyfriend was making breakfast, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, that's a good way to start the morning. Thank you, Lee. Breakfast will be done shortly."

You grinned quietly at the affectionate moment between the couple. Lee and Neji have the kind of relationship others would be envious about and strive for. They've been together since high school and seem to fall in love with each other more as the days go on. Lee sat down next to you and kissed your cheek and giggled like a small child would towards their parent. Lee has the affect on most people.

"Morning, Lee." You finally said, as you grabbed the streaming tea pot off the center of the table and poured Lee some tea.

"Thanks." He took a sip without adding any sweeteners to it.

It's been a little over a month since you moved in with the guys. Surprisingly, things have been moving along very well. No bumping heads or making them feel uncomfortable with them just being themselves. But still you felt like you were being a burden to them. You just didn't like the fact that you practically thrusted yourself into the couple's happy home and forced them to deal with it. Over the last week you have been out apartment hunting with Gaara. He's a very close friend of yours and Lee's other best friend.

"Breakfast is served." Neji put down plates that had spinach and mushroom frittata and some sausage on the side.

"Oh my god, this smells delicious!" You immediately picked up a fork and started eating with glee.

Lee and Neji laughed at you. You always had a healthy appetite. Seems like everything you took down went to your thighs and bottom.

"Yall have any plans tonight?" You asked before taking another bite. It was Saturday after all.

"Hmm, I think Lee and I are staying in and make it a couple's movie night. Haven't had one of those in a while since..."

Neji stopped his statement when he caught a glimpse of your eyes. You knew what he was going to say.

"Neji." Lee hissed as he hit his boyfriend in the arm. "He's just playing around. Neji didn't..."

You cut your bestie off. "No...its true. Since moving in, I have kinda been like the third wheel with yall. I am sorry. Seems you guys never have private time together...and when yall do, I seem to mess things up." Your cheeks reddened at a thought.

There was one time you came home late from mid-term studying with some fellow classmates after school and you walked into the apartment and right into the middle of Neji and Lee..._coloring_ on the kitchen table. You would never forget the sight of Lee innocent face twisted with desire and pleasure as he was bent over the kitchen table, the very one you were eating at right now, with a lust filled Neji thrusting into the man. His neat, tamed and silky hair, that was always secured in a loose ponytail, was now a wild and free mess. You would be lying, if you weren't turned on just a bit by the sight of the two men.

"Y/n..." Lee whispered with a frown.

"But don't worry...tonight, I won't be in yall's hair. I am going out clubbing with Ino and the girls. Neji, you should know. Hinata is coming with us, too."

Neji knew about the outing alright. He had a small frown set in his face from it. "Ino..."

Lee snickered innocently. "Why don't you like Ino?" as he took a bite out of his sausage.

"Now is not the time to be playing dumb, Lee. You know why." He gave his boyfriend the side-eye.

"Because Ino is a hot mess and sooo extra." You answered as giving a heavy laugh. It may have sounded a bit mean..but it was true to say the least.

"Exactly." Neji confirmed. "I dunno if I want my cousin around her too much. She might rub off on her."

"Ino is a good person. Trust me. She has her faults...believe me, I know, but everyone does. She means well and has a good heart." You defended your best friend.

Lee nodded his head. "She's right. Plus, Ino has calm down tremendously since becoming engaged to Chouji, too. Not as wild as she used to be."

"She shouldn't be wild at all, since she is becoming somebody's wife soon." Neji sneered as he played around with what food was left on his plate.

_Neji is such a old-fashioned dud._ "You too hardly know each other. Maybe you two should hang out for once and get to know each other instead of talking behind each other's backs all the time. Might have something in common." You offered.

"She talks about me behind me back?" Neji's eye twtiched.

You gave a nervous laugh, "Errr...ummm-"

_knock...knock...knock_

"Door!" Lee exclaimed a little too excitedly. He didn't want to hear Neji start spazzing out about someone as low as Ino talking negativitly about him.

_Thank God. _you thought.

"Gaara, what are you doing here? Come in."

In came a handsome redhead wearing all black. Black v-neck, fitted black jeans topped off with some black vans. His permanate solemn look on his face melt away a bit as Lee immediately gave the slightly smaller man and tight, big hug. The normally affection-lacking redhead wouldn't have responded. But he does give Lee a small pat on a back and smiled a bit. These rarities only happen with people that Gaara cared deeply for. Naruto and you being a couple more exceptions to this treatment.

"Hey, Lee. I came over to pick up, Y/n. Helping her apartment hunt."

"Awesome! I didn't know that. How kind of you, Gaara." Lee lead his best friend back into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Gaara put his hands in his pockets as he gave Neji a curt nod, out of respect for the man that held Lee's heart so deeply. The Hyuga returned it. "No, thanks. I ate already."

"Hey, Red. I didn't expect you to be here for another half hour." You grinned and tilted your head back in your seat to see Gaara standing above you.

He smiled softly at you and poked one of your dimpled cheeks. "I was, but Temari is driving me crazy. Waking up, yelling at me for no Earthly reason this morning...I think its her time of the month."

You and Lee gave mock frowns and cooed together. "Oooo, sorry."

Temari was already a natural bitch to begin with. So having to deal with her during her menstral cycle must of been pure hell.

He shook his head. "I know. Kankuro is blessed to have stayed out all night last night."

Lee chucked.

You got up from the table, washed off your dishes and put them away. "Thank you for the breakfast, Neji. I'll see you later, Kid." You said as gave Lee a kiss on the cheek and picked up your bag from the couch.

"Good-bye." Neji respsonded, not taking his eyes off his newpaper that covered his form at the table.

"Bye, take care and have fun you two." Lee chimed.

"We will!" You exclaimed as you pulled Gaara out of the apartment by the hand. He barely had enough time to wave bye to his friends.

Lee chuckled. "Those two are sure something." he said more to himself.

"Uh-huh..." Neji responded. Still reading his paper quietly.

"Gaara has really opened up since he met Y/n. I mean, Naruto and I got him to be social. But she really made him open with expressing his feelings. I guess he has a soft spot for her." He brought is cup up to his lips.

Neji revealed his face from behind the paper and looked at Lee, "Well, its quite obvious he is in love with the girl." Neji said matter-of-factly.

Lee spit his tea out and into Neji's face. Lee's eyes grew wide with shock. He grabbed a paper towel and started to wipe his boyfriend's face off. "Babe, I am so sorry."

Neji's set jaw and haughty glare broke out into a softened expression and let out a small laugh as he leaned into Lee's hands for comfort. "You idiot."

Lee blushed. "But do you really think that?"

"Believe me. I know. You've done the same for me." he said softly.

"But Y/n isn't straight."

"We weren't gay before...but some how we managed to work out. You can't really help who you love." he smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Ino. You're still not dressed?" you said as you shook your head.

"Shut up, Hoe. I'll be ready in a second. Hold your damn horses."

You laughed at her as you sat on her bed and looked at the blonde.

It was later that night and you and Ino were suppose to meet the girls at the club in a few minutes. And here the blonde was standing in front of her full body mirror half naked, red bottoms on her feet, face done but no dress on. The blonde had her hair down tonight. She was such an enticing site to take in. You forced yourself to look away from her. The blonde smirked at your reflection in the mirror.

_Seems nothing has changed, eh? _Ino thought.

"Where's Chouji at?" You laid back on their bed.

"Help me pick out which dress to wear?" She asked completely ignoring your question on her fiance.

You lifted your head up and looked over at her. She pulled a strapless black dress up to her body then pulled it away and replaced it with a single straped, tight purple dress.

"The purple one."

"I knew it." She tossed the black dress on the bed and stepped into her purple one and had you zip it up. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Love. Ready?"

She turned around and looked down at you. The five inch heels gave her some height over you. How she was going to dance in those. You had no idea. "You look cute tonight."

"Don't I always look cute, Ino?" You teased your friend as you stuck your tongue out playfully.

You had on a flowing cropped yellow and green Bob Marley tank top that exposed your midriff. Some black leggings that showed off your awesome curves and a pair of loosely tied black combat boots. Your wild, curly hair sported a fitted red baseball cap tilted back on your head to show more of your face. Your outfit complimented with a super thick eighties-styled gold rope chain around your neck, gold bangles, large gold hoops in your ears and a gold chain linked belt that hung around ya hips. The style between you two were so day and night. You were more of a girlish tomboy, while Ino's fashion sense was grown and sexy. But if one were to ask who was the more attractive female, it was you by a landslide, though Ino was a very beautiful girl.

"True. But I just thought I'd tell you." She smiled down at you. You felt your cheeks warm a bit.

"Thanks...can we go now? I don't want Hinata mad at us."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

"Hey, ladies!" the two of you walked up to another duo standing in line outside the club.

"Finally! You guys are almost a hour late." A pretty brunette in a pair of black skinny jeans, red heels and matching strapless top said. She wore her classic twin buns on her head.

"Oh shut the hell up, Tenten. It wouldn't have made a difference if we came on time anyways. You'd still be outside of the club, just with two more people by your side, dumbass."

You laughed at your friends argue. "Sorry, we kept you waiting. Ya'll know how Ino can be when it comes to outings.

"Everything must be on point." You and TenTen said together.

"It's okay, Y/n. We're just glad you here." The other girl said along side of TenTen.

She looked beautiful as usual. Her long, silky blue-black hair was in a messy side bun and she was wearing a form fitting black strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, similair to what Ino opted out of wearing, and a pair of black heels. It was no other than Hinata Hyuga.

The beauty that you've a had huge crush on since your sophmore year at K.U. Hinata was the very definition of the perfect woman for you. Beautiful, smart, gentle, classy, kind-hearted and a lady always. You blushed at the ebony haired woman. She had no idea how much you liked her except for Ino and TenTen. But you knew you would never had a chance with her. Why, you ask? Oh, only because everyone in the universe knows Hinata is in love with a certain kind but dimwitted blond named Naruto, except for Naruto himself. Though, you were incredibly jealous of him. You had to admit those two seemed made for each other, even if Naruto is too slow to see it yet. He was too busy chasing that pink ghoul at school to notice the perfect girl right in front of his face. But its not going to stop you from innocently flirting with Hinata as you always done. You would stop once those two get together...whatever century that may be. Til then, your free to lay it on her.

"Thanks, Hinata. Let's have some fun tonight, ladies." You said smiling.

It was couple hours later into the night and a group of older gentlemen were sitting outside of the bistro across the a bunch a loud night clubs in downtown Konoha. They decided on having a late dinner that night and just people watch a bit. Saturday night in downtown Konoha was crazy. The normally filled streets were now even more overly crowded with drunk college kids and other locals looking to have a good time.

"There are a lot of beauties out here tonight." A shoulder length brunette revealed a wolfish grin.

"Oh, please. Slow down, **Grandpa**. These little college girls don't want a old pervert chasing tail." A man with a ruggish scar across his face took in the aroma of his red wine.

Genma side-eyes his best friend. "Excuse me, Raidou. We are all basically the same age. So I am not the only **Grandpa** here." he huffed.

"Correction. Kakashi and you are in your thirties now. Raidou and I haven't made it over the hump yet." Another brunette grinned. He had big, expressive eyes.

"Thank you, Yamato." Raidou said, taking a gentle slip and grinned.

"Well, fuck you both. I still pull the young'ns. Why? Cause I am simply a handsome motherfucker," he smirked, confident in his boyish looks, "Right, Kakashi?"

"Don't bring me in this." Kakashi simply replied as he took a bite out of his pasta carbonara.

"What's wrong with you, grumpy?" Genma frowned.

"Nothing. Just not in the mood to be around some young, drunk idiots tonight. I wanna eat and go home." he focused on his dish as he spoke.

"Let me guess...rough night with a client?" Yamato said in comfort.

"New ones are always the worse. I didn't even stick around long enough to get any earnings." Kakashi grumpled.

"Ouch." Yamato said.

"It's true. They're so bossy-yet they're like children, when it comes to telling a man what she wants. Its like teaching a retard how to count by twos." Raidou explained as he swirled his wine around in his glass.

Genma laughed out loud. "You know you're wrong for that one, right?"

"Asuma really needs to set a higher standard for the type of women we see. Some of the shit we deal with is just out of line." Kakashi grumbled.

"You should have a talk with him, Kakashi." Yamato said offhandedly, as he watched a group of louds girls exiting the club across the street. They look like they were complaining about something that happen inside the place.

"Yeah...yeah. I know."

"So did you consider doing what I asked you two weeks ago?" Genma questioned.

"Oh, about Kakashi getting a roommate?" The scared man asked.

"Mhmm." Gemna answer as he leaned into the palm of his hand, that was balanced on the table top.

"If you must know...yes. I even put a couple ads in the paper. I am still not too keen on the this."

"It doesn't make since dropping a grand a month on that fancy apartment of yours and you're not even there half the time." Yamato said.

"If a certain friend of mines would lower the price for me, everything would be just fine."

Genma gave a fake cough, avoiding his friend. "Yo, my father owns the buildings. I just keep a couple of them in order for him. If I was calling the shots I would, bro."

"It may not be so bad having someone around to split the bill with. Not that I am saying you can't afford it. You make more than enough in one night. But saving a little cash isn't such a bad thing."

"Says the wise sage, Raidou." Yamato joked.

"What do you mean you're kicking us out, bro? I didn't do shit!"

The men looked across the street at the scene Yamato had been focusing on. A huge bouncer was holding a brunette in his arms.

"Let Tenten down now, you pig!" Ino demanded as she started smacking the guy in his arm.

The irritated bouncer dropped her outside the club with a rest of her friends.

"Go! We don't want anymore trouble here. Leave before I call the cops on you."

"Please don't. We're leaving, sir." You said as you were holding Ino back by her waist. Hinata was nursing Tenten hand to keep her from going off even more. "Come on ya'll before we make manners worse."

"What the fuck? We didn't even do nothing. Those hoes started that shit inside there first." Ino spazzed out.

"Yeah. I don't see yall them kicking out!" A equally mad Tenten said.

"I don't want to hear it. GO!"

You started to lead the girls down away from the club and were standing on the corner light. Hinata was trying her best to calm her hot headed friends. You just shook your head at the embarassment. Trouble ALWAYS seem to follow you. At least whenever Ino is around.

Ino had bumped into girl in the club and made her spill her drink. The blonde apologized and even offered to buy the woman another drink, but she wasn't having it. She try to lash out at Ino but she quickly evaded the girl and snatched her up by the hair and they started going at it in the club. That's when a couple of the troublemaker's friends try to jump Ino. You and Tenten weren't having it and the both jumped in to help your friend. The group of girls were going at it for a good minutbefore the bouncers got in and defused the situation.

"Well...it was fun while it lasted." you laughed deciding to make light out of the situation.

Hinata laughed along side you. It was a good thing Hinata didn't get caught up in the fight. Neji would of freaked out if anything would of happen to his precious cousin. And that would of been your ass. "Oh, Ino, your hair." She frowned and tried to smooth down the messy tangled hair.

"I know." The blonde grumbled. And ran her fingers through her tresses.

"Damn, one of them got me good." Tenten exclaimed as she felt the scratches on her neck from the girl's nails.

"Don't worry, that will fade away in a week or so." You tried to cheer your friend up."

You pushed the button on the crosswalk and waited. Once the little white man appeared on the light. You began walking across the street silently, the girls followed behnd without saying a word. "Are you guys hungry? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry after beating some ass." Ino joked.

"How does Angelo's sound?" You asked refering the bistro you were making your way towards.

"Sounds good." Tenten said.

You all came to a stop in front of the restuarant. The Outside dining area that allowed people to endulge their meals and while enjoying the scenery. You noticed there were a few groups of diners occupying the outside. The closest group was a bunch of older men that were about seven feet away from you. You noticed they were looking at your group and you smiled at them, innocently. They probably saw that whole scene outside the club involving you. You looked away in embarassment.

"Why don't you all wait here catch some air while I go in and put the orders." Hinata calmed offered.

"You sure? Why don't I go in with you?" You asked the quiet young woman.

Hinata then grabbed your arm softly and pulled you towards her and she whispered in your ear. "I don't think that's a good idea. Someone has to watch those two. They're really riled up still."

You blushed at being so close to your crush and having her in such a intimate pose. "Okay, if you insist." You smiled at her.

_Anything for you, Hinata. _

Hinata then took your orders and went inside to place them, leaving you three out front still. You looked over and watched Ino and Tenten leaning against the metal railing. Tenten was unconciously biting her bottom lip, while looking down the street. Ino was huffing and puffing, still angry. You decided to try to cheer her up.

You walked over to her and leaned against her body and hugged her gentley. "Hey, its alright, Ino...it wasn't your fault."

The tense body relaxed against yours and she wrapped her hands around you. She nuzzled her face into the crook of your neck. She breathed in your scent.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"So...you're good?" you questioned.

Ino lips came in contact with your skin. This time your body stiffened. Her teeth sunk down softly on the area between your neck and shoulder and 'hmmed'. "Yes, I am fine now." She smack your butt for emphases.

That's when you back away out of Ino's reach and smacked her playfully in the arm. "You pervert."

"Owww, you bitch." She hissed. And the both of you laughed.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Hmph." You said and Ino just smiled back. Mischief in her eyes.

"How are you ladies doing tonight?" A man with brown shoulder length brown hair, hunching over leaned his elbows on the railing next to Ino.

She smirked at the equally mischievious looking man. "We're good. How about you?"

_Oh, here we go..._

"Nothing, eating dinner. My friends and I couldn't help but notice you girls from across the street. What happen?"

"We don't wanna talk about it." Tenten said in annoyance.

You scooted away from the talking couple and rolled your eyes playfully. Didn't care too much to stay around for the flirting. You unconsciously tug down on a piece of your curly hair and ran your fingers down the strands.

The man with the wildly styled silver hair stared at you. You looked at him and raised a brow in a playful, cute way.

"Problem, sir?"

"Your hair...its visually appealing to me." he said in an almost lazy tone.

_The fuck?...Weirdo. _ You gave him a funny look and laughed slowly. "Uh, thanks." You focused on the cars passing by you.

"Don't call me sir...makes me feel...old." He added.

A car zipped pass you, the beat was banging loud as hell from it.

"You are old...mister." He gave you a imprudent glance and you laughed. "I am just kidding."

Just the the car that zoomed by came back in reverse and stopped in the middle of the street. Music still blasting.

Snap back with my city on it

Text back with your titties on it

Levis, put your kitty on it

Start grinding like the Clipse is on it

Drink until I get pissy - bitch

Smoke until I get dizzy - bitch

Lose control like Missy

But I'm a bad boy cause I'm with Diddy biiiitch

The all black '10 Ford Mustang GT500 rolled its window down and out poked Gaara's head. He nodded his head up saying 'sup' and the driver leaned forward so you could see his head. His sharp eyes landed on you and he gave you a toothy grin.

"Yooooooooooooooo, N/n!"

It was Kiba driving. You laughed out and and waved happily as you jumped up n' down. "Heyyy, what yall doing out?" You tried to yell over his music. Kiba didn't respond, deciding to parallel park and say what's up to you instead. Forgetting all about the handsome man you were making small talk with. You walked forward closer the the edge of the curb as he was positioning his car. You danced to the song as you waited for them. You loved to dance, expecially since you were so good at it. Out in the middle of public or not, that didn't stop you from grooving.

"Yeah bitch, yeah bitch, call me Steve-o. Yeah bitch, yeah bitch, call me Steve-o. I'm a wild boy, I'ma, I'ma wild boy." bobbing your head to the beat.

Gaara got out of the car and made his way towards you. He pulled down the brim of your hat, blinding you from seeing anything and pushed your forehead back a bit. "Hey." He gave you a ghost of a smile.

"Dang, stupid." You laughed as you fixed your hat again and rewarded Gaara with a smack in the arm.

"Y/n-baybay!" Kiba shouted as he held out his arms widely.

"Kiba-baybay!" You shouted back as you went to give him a hug but Kiba quickly maneuvered you into a gentle headlock.

"Ahh, you slipping, dawg. Always be prepared for a sneak attack. Trust no one!" He laughed.

"Traitor!" You laughed along with him as you struggled to break free. Once you finally did you noticed it wasn't just the two of them Naruto was with laughing at you two's antics. So was...**Shikamaru**?

Oh, this is going to be awkward as hell for a good number of reasons.

"Hey, guys." you greeted in a quiet, sincere tone.

"Yo. what's going on?" Naruto said and saw Tenten walking over towards the group. "Sup, Ten."

Shikamaru stood quietly next to Gaara, hands in his pocket. His body lauguage gave off no feeling of animosity, it was rather calm and collected. He gave you a rather bored hello.

"We're good, just getting something to eat. We got kicked out of the club." Tenten said.

Kiba laughed and gave a 'Are you serious' look. "What the fuck happen?"

"Ino got jumped in the club and we got involved too." You sighed.

"Not surprised by that." Shikamaru said expecting tone, rolling his eyes at the mention of Ino.

_Yup, still hates her..._

"I got the food - oh, hello everyone." Hinata said, blushing. when she saw the interest of her heart.

The guys all said hello to the beautiful Hyuga, Naruto and you offered to hold from the food bags in her hands.

"Alright, cool. Let me get Ino." You said.

"Where is Ino?" Gaara questioned you.

"Over there flirting...what she does best." Shikamaru gave a side glance at Ino interacting with all the men at Genma's table.

"Damn. What is she doing over there? I would be hella pissed if I caught my fiance over there with a group of dudes." Kiba gave a disapproving frown.

"She is talking to them. No harm, no foul." Tenten tried to defend her friend...even though she thought Ino knew better.

"Ooooo, imma tell Chouji." Naruto teased.

You frowned at Naruto, you knew he was playing but still...you knew the couple's relationship was already strained as it is. Gaara immediately reading your thoughts nudged Naruto in the side.

"Ow, I was just kidding." He pouted and Hinata giggled.

You walked over to Ino and groups of men. "Hey, Ino. Its time to go, the girls are getting hungry." You said respectfully, smiling a bit.

"Ohh, okay. Well, I'll see you guys around. I'll be sure to give you a call." She winked at Genma, who in turn grinned back.

"I look forward to it."

"Hmmm, I am sure your fiance wouldn't approve of you talking to other men on the phone." Shikamaru said loud enough for them to hear over where you were. Damn, he had some good ears.

Genma gave Ino a funny look and backed away. Holding his hands up in defeat. His friends laughing while doing so.

"Ouch." Kakashi said.

Ino sucked her teeth and walked away without saying good-bye. You turned to follow but before doing so, you waved good-bye to the men, focusing on silver haired one a second too long before leaving.

"Did you really have to act an ass a few second ago?" Ino snapped at ponytailed, piercing-wearing young man.

"Ino, please calm down." Hinata tried to defuse the situation before it already began.

Shikamaru just stared at her in boredom.

"Its not like I am doing anything wrong, Shikamaru. Bet'cha gonna run back home and snitch on me to Chouji, huh?"

Ino's temper often leaped from one to ten in a matter of seconds.

He looked silently at the loud blonde, as if wondering should he even waste his breath on her or not. Shikamaru turned around and made his way back to the car. Guess he chose not.

**Okay, I am done for this chapter. R&R! Bye! xD**

**Song: MGK (Machine Gun Kelly) - Wild Boy**


End file.
